Thalia's Tree
by Local Ghosty
Summary: Thalia when she is a tree. Her thoughts, her reactions, what she feels when she wakes up, etc. Sorry for not updating in so long.
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a little OOC bevause it's kind of poetic, not all "badass** " **like the real Thalia. Whoops! Sorry! But I had to write it this way, I couldn't help it, sorry, don't like don't read. Also, sorry I was gone so long.**

I stand, my shield up, my eyes closed.

This is how I want to die, fighting, defending my friends. As Luke and Annabeth race over the hill. the hellhounds jump at me...

Then it all goes dark.

* * *

Luke's face flashes in front of me...Annabeth's...Grover's. A whirl of color and jagged images overtakes me...

Then it all gives way to blackness again.

* * *

I am conscious...but there is something wrong with my body. I am not as tall as a tree. I am not stiff, and I do not blow in the wind.

I think I am, in fact, a tree.

* * *

Every thought I ever had I think again. How Halcyon Green sacrificed himself for us. The twin demigods that had died fighting the Hydra. The mysterious cloaked man who hammered the Celestial bronze to make Luke a sword. Little Annabeth, who has an IQ of about 189 but still pees the bed sometimes, when we're all jumpy after a monster attack. Luke.

Luke...

I had a crush on him from the moment I met him. But now I know we are not meant to be. If I remain as a tree, like this, I can watch him, watch him fall in love. He thinks I am dead.

Maybe it's better that way.

* * *

I watch new campers arrive, year after year. I watch Luke and Annabeth grow. I see campers fall in love, I see campers die.

It's a lonely life.

I remember Luke cursing the gods (though never within Annabeth's earshot) saying _those goddamn fucking bastards, why the fuck did they have us, do they like seeing us suffer, and why the fuck are they such fucking goddamn JERKS?_

Luke was angry a lot.

One day he came back from a quest with a scar and a bitter look on his face, and I wanted to stroke it, to comfort him and to kill whatever did this to him...

No more campers left on a quest after that.

* * *

I wat h a boy with black hair leap out of a Camaro. Grover is passed out. And a woman who must be his mother is talking to him. I watch him fight the Minotaur...his mom disintegrates. I feel for him; my own mother died in a car crash a few...

I wonder how many years it has been.

He fights the Minotaur. I admire his skill. He looks a little like me.

He brushes past me, holding Grover, crying.

I watch him go to the big house. Annabeth and Chiron stand over him and bring him inside.

* * *

The next time I see him, he is standing near the creek. He is fighting the Ares girl, Clarisse. He wins. He's really good.

A hellhound appears, and somehow he manages to kill it.

He falls into the creek. Annabeth points out something on his arm. I can't see it, but even from this far away I can see the sign appearing over his head.

A green trident.

He is a son of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke would always talk to me, like he knew I was alive, like he knew I was listening.

"Thalia, there's new campers, two brothers. They're also sons of Hermès, and they could steal the ground out from under your feet."

"Thalia, Annabeth got her ears pierced."

WHen Luke came back from his quest with a horrible scar and a bitter look on his face, I knew he was angry.

"Thalia! The gods are just so...there was no POINT in that quest and I almost died and Hermes doesn't care..."

He ranted like that, and I wanted to help him but I couldn't...

Once he told me he wanted to tear down the Gods, ruin them, serve a better master...

And then...

"Thalia, the Son of Poseidon is on a quest to retrieve Zeus's Lightning bolt, it isn't fair! The gods rely on us to do their work, and it isn't fair! I hate the Gods, they shunned me!"

* * *

He's gone!

He's just disappeared!

After Percy Jackson came back from his quest, I saw Luke talking to him by the creek. He handed him something small and Percy fainted and Luke disappeared...

He's just gone!

He said something about a new master. Someone stronger than the Gods.

But who could be more powerful than the gods?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Owowowowow!_

 _Ow!_

 _OW!_

 _This is the worst pain I have ever felt in my life...if I can be considered alive. Owwwwwwww...like a knife stabbing me in the side._

Oh. There is a knife in my side.

 _ **OW! PAIN!**_

I just

want to die

want it to end

just end please

end

please

gods

please

* * *

Fire!

Fiery pain coursing though me...

My needles falling off...

The pain!

the Fire!

i just want it over

end please end

please stop

* * *

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _the RELIEF!_

 _THE END OF THE PAIN_

 _my needles are back_

 _the pain is gone!_

 _I will not die_

 _the fire is gone_

 _the pain is gone_

 _the_

 _pain_

 _is_

 _gone_

 ** _Thepainisgone_**.

* * *

My senses are sharper, I can hear other things. I can see better too, if I didn't know better I'd think I was alive.

Ack! What is this!

Everything is swirling...

everything is vanishing in a blaze of color

everything has gone

black.

* * *

Where am I?

I am in a very familiar place, under a well-known pine.

A boy is standing over me, asking me questions, telling me I am safe now.

"What is your name?" He asks.

I would have forgotten to if it weren't for Luke.

"I'm Thalia." I say. "Daughter of Zeus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I update this or just end it here?**

"WHAT?!"

No.

No way.

There is no way in hell that Luke is serving Kronos.

And how, how, how, how, is Kronos rising?

It can't be true.

It can't be true.

It.

Cant.

Be.

True.

But how to explain the dream I had? The one where I opened a golden coffin, and saw Luke lying inside it?

Noooooooooo.

No.

I thought he loved us? That even though he hated the Gods, he loved Annabeth and me enough to stay and keep us safe?

And he's placing us in danger for his own stupid vengeance!

Whyyyyyyyy, Gods, whyyyyyyyy...

Please say it isn't true.

* * *

I've got to go on this quest...I have to help Annabeth.

And I have to save Luke from this fate of serving Kronos, the evil lord of time.

I can save him. I know he will listen to me.

* * *

He didn't. And he fell on the rocks below.

Oh, Luke...you died bitter, and you never got a chance to do what you wanted...Not that i wanted you to, but...

I loved you, Luke...you broke me, but I know you were still good inside...

I will never let my heart be torn, broken like this again.

 _"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..."_


End file.
